The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, one of multilayer chip electronic components, is a chip type condenser mounted on a printed circuit board of several electronic products such as an image device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a smart phone, a cellular phone, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as components of various electronic devices due to advantages such as a small size, a high capacitance, an easy mounting feature.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Meanwhile, in accordance with multi-functionalization and high integration of a large scale integration (LSI), current consumption has increased.
Therefore, an increase in a current and a decrease in loss have been demanded in a noise filter that may be adopted as a countermeasure for noise of power.
As a countermeasure for noise of power of the large scale integration (LSI) according to the related art, a three-terminal capacitor having excellent high frequency characteristics has been mainly used.
However, in accordance with the multi-functionalization and the high integration of the large scale integration (LSI), an attempt to improve reliability such as an attempt to prevent deterioration of an insulating resistance depending on a significant increase in a current and a decrease in heat generation of the three-terminal capacitor, or the like, has been stilly required.